


Your Letter (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky writes a letter a couple of months after you got together. Prompt: You’re twenty-one years old. Write a love letter to your girlfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 5





	Your Letter (College AU)

You were sound asleep on Bucky’s bed. You two were staying up all night studying for your biology midterm. Two and a half hours into it, you were dozing off. Bucky pushed you to go rest, but you continued to refuse. Eventually, you ended up falling asleep using your textbook as a pillow.

Bucky just watched you from his desk. Your soft snores filling the silence in his room. Whenever he looked at you, there was a fluttering in his chest. 

He looked down at his notebook re-reading the letter that he probably won’t give you any time soon.

_Dear Y/N,_

_What’s love? Is it the feeling of all the oxygen in the world being sucked away that you can no longer breathe? Is it when you walk into a room and your eyes immediately fall on your beloved? Is it when you wake up and fall asleep your first and last thought is the one you love oh so dearly?_

_If this is love, then do you think it’s too soon to say that I’m in love with you? Because that’s how I’ve felt about you long before we even got together._

_Y/N, you’re an absolute angel. You’re a masterpiece, a work of perfection. You are…EVERYTHING to me. If you were to break my heart tomorrow, I would thank you. Because having your affection for a short time is better than not at all._

_When I’m with you, I feel like I’m floating._

_I don’t know if I’ll tell you this any time soon or even show you this letter. I just think it was a good idea at the time._

_You’re here in my room sleeping the night away. Your hair is a mess and you’re drooling on your textbook. But you know what? You’re still perfect to me and I still love you nonetheless._

_I really do hope I get to spend more moments with you, Y/N._

_Yours forever,_

“Jamie?” Bucky looks up from his notebook to see you slowly sit up. 

He closes the notebook and sets it on his desk, “Hey, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

“But we need-”

“The midterm is in two days, Y/N. We have time.” 

You yawn and slowly nod, “Okay. Join me?”

“One moment. Lemme get this stuff off the bed.” He picks up the books and papers and sets them onto his desk. He then slips into bed next to you and you rest your head on his chest.

“Night, Jamie.”

Bucky wraps his arms around you and kisses your head, “Good night, sweetheart.”


End file.
